Club Penguin Heroic Omniversal Team
Club Penguin Heroic Omniversal Team (nicknamed as'' Omniversal Team or 'CPHOT) is a strange group made from a multitude of popular and unknown heroes who put their lives at stake to protect the universe they live in. Most of them come from the Grand Blazing Galaxy, Solar System, Oêral Stellar Cloud ''and [[Agelarn|''Agelarn]]. Accorded to certain rumors, the group's HQ is is on the planet '''Eraxêl, a small and very populated planet in a dark nebula. They mostly fight against high evildoers and making peace making on various places in the universe. Team Members Note: new members have a (*''') next to their names. * '''Jokua Erenzen: Leader, he is the first member and the co-founder of the team. Has a great taste in various pasta-made meals since Derek showed the planet Earth. * MetaCon: Second member of the group, he co-founded the team alongside Joshua and Koo-Rô'Nus. He is currently the second in command. * Koo-Rô'Nus:' '''Co-founder and the third member, Koo'-'Rô'Nus' powers are connected with the Greek Time God Chronos, yet it is unknown how he got those powers. He is good friend with Miokard and Masashi, dislikes Dzu-Hon's energetic behavior, the boiling anger of Keradi and Jewo's stubborn attitude. * '''Jewo Môystrovo': Truly a "monstrous hero". The powerhouse in the team, his strength has no equal and his hunger has no end. His anger is not to be taken lightly. Known to have a piggish attitude. Despite his lack of intelligence, Jewo's toughness, strength and powers are what it makes him as an elite member in the team. * Morya Gikô: The first lady member to have entered the group, also the first member to have psychic powers. She is specialized in mind breaking techniques and forces the foes to spit useful information. Surprisingly dislikes her home food, despite being an Agelarnian. * Dzu-Hon Erenzen: Dreaming being a hero since his childhood, he is the younger brother of Jokua. Duwang decided to join for the cause of justice. Quite the most happy-looking guy in the team, a big fan of funny heroes, Mr. Happy being in the number one place. * Keradi: Ferocious fire user and very powerful one. Kerenden is the first elemental user to have entered the group. He was a former pupil of Firax during his training. Can burn almost anything at his sight. As his element suits him well, Kerenden is a very hot-headed guy who is easily provoked and gets angry fast. * Ou' Wanda*: A magic user that uses telekinesis as her forte. Despite being completely blind since her birth, she is able "to see all what is around her". Morya Gikô is currently teaching her how to use mind breaking techniques against evildoers. A true prodigy in telekinesis. Has a secret crush on Derek. * Masashi Araki*: First human in the team, also the first sword user in the team, he's a fast slasher and terrifying jack-of-all-trades in any sword styles. Can cut through thick layers of metal as if it was melting butter. Mostly nicknamed as "Masa" or "Sashi" by his fans and his teammates. Doesn't like salty food. * Miokard: One of the most mysterious members in the group and also one of the oldest, just after Koo-Rô'Nus entered the team. Widely considered as the most serious member. His weapon consist to the use of heart-stopping techniques, a young prodigy in martial arts and a good tactician when it comes to wars and invasions. Rumors says he was trained by Xtank2000, the Great Tactician of Wars. Doesn't appreciate Dzu-Hon's "over happy" attitude. Miokard's view on martial arts doesn't please some of his friends, as he kill his enemies rather than arresting them. He claims the "weak" has no place in the living. * Ice Blade*: Swordsman skills mixed with ice powers equal him. Many considers him as an hybrid fusion between Keradi (Elemental User) and Masashi (Sword Master). He is good friend with Masashak, doesn't get along very well with Keradi. Ice versus Fire, eternal battle. * Derek Norman*: ''He came from the ''Earth Realm, he decided to join the team when he saw Masashi Araki. His power is to mimic and copy his opponents. Loves science, math and theology. Highly appreciates food coming from other galaxies rather than the food of Earth (he claims he got tired of eating earthling food). Seems to not be aware of Ou' Wanda's crush on him but soon it will. Former Members * Airon Douzan: One of the first members and the first one to quit. He was angry at Jokua due to their visions on the world and had a big quarrel turning bloody quite. Beaten up and almost dying, he left the group and swear revenge on his former comrades with hatred. Airon made his own agency filled of plenty monsters and evildoers planning to attack the heroes and civilians. * Kei Rumona: Kei decided quit for his/her family. Another mysterious member, Kei's gender remains a mystery and was widely considered as a trap to his comrades. * Kazon Dorne (has betrayed his friends and team for joining the dark side, quit the team many times for the dark side and now his current state is unknown, however rumored to be a bounty hunter) * Dowa Tanalok (quit the team but tried to convince his old friends such as Masashak and Ou' Wanda to join the evil organization named 'The World Eaters, has succeed on convincing Kazon Dorne'') * '''Oôgon Rai-Fer (quit to follow his dream: being a bankman) Relation with other Agencies Good Agencies (ranked in orders of 'friendship' and '''years' ''of cooperation) # The Dreadful Scavengers '''(Universe #9), first team to cooperate and best ally team. # '''Galaxia Empire (Universe #14), Universe 14's royal empire. # Avengers (Earth-616), friendly rivals (not enemies). # Derallians, they needed the team's help many times, rewarding them with gems back. # Galaxy Gônd, several wars and battles were in this place, the CPHUT had to help the Gônd people. # Krazue World, a world with flying heads without bodies, needing the help of the Cub Penguin Universal Team many times to get their bodies back. # Serpent People, from the jungle of the planet Sakoar. CPHUT had some fights back then with those strange creatures in the past. # Elementals, those entities are rarely communicating with the CPHUT and don't see them often, which lead to the team thinking they might be evil or good. # The Undead Clan, a clan with dark magicians like voodooism, shamanism and more. The Universal Team don't like how they act (they look like a 'creepy' sect, accorded to some members like Jewok), despite they help the bokor clan to fight evil... # Stone Giants, the entire race needed help from the heroes. Both groups don't see them often, which is why the Giants are in the position #10. # The Engines, a group of robots who have strange intentions and weird plans. The heroes do not like to help them and work together, seeing them maybe a next threat. The Engines once asked help to the heroes. But they never asked again since then. Evil Agencies (ranked to the 'most evil' to the 'least one') # The Unknowns: Strange beings from another realm, a group of triplet brothers who have the ability to tell the future and know every person's life, their fate and deep secrets. They love to spread rumors, lies and plenty of drama on many mortals that make quarrels into wars. # The Chaotic Brigade: Known to cause many wars, troubles and political problems in many Mutliverses and Realms, the heroes had many fights against them for years. # Warlords of Trikiars: With Airon Douzan as the chief and is the most active agency of villains in the Universe 14 since many years, they destroyed too much planets. # World Eaters: They are reputed to be alongside the Trikiars and being with the Chaotic Brigade too. The World Eaters are known to "eat" planets as they destroys on the surface into the deep core. Then with the Trikiars and Chaotic Brigade on their side, they are worst than ever... # Gerudo Race: A race of creatures who are known to be really violent, going into dangerous and powerful wrath. They are also known to sexually assaults any random female beings. # Asura Warriors: Demons from the Indian Mythology bring some ruckus in the realms of mortals, which cause the Universal Team to fight back. There is still some Asura today but are quite calm # Cube Lords: They are known to be very arrogant and expand their territory into the other realms, making wars and drama moments in the entire galaxies. The heroes fight the Lords many times in the past. Today, the Cube Lords have stopped doing destruction since a big time but are being watch at every move they make. # .Space Burglars: An associations of robbers from space in the Universe #14 but also into other realms and Multiverses. They can be everywhere. # Pukies: Those cringy bastards who mock real life babies are condamned to be killed. # "Curry Team": Only 1 member today, the others left Nickel, he is considered to be the least to be taken cared of. They want to take control of multiverses but ended up into failure. Category:Agencies Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Groups